


Where Is She

by Hot4Haught



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Persons, One Shot, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot4Haught/pseuds/Hot4Haught
Summary: Nicole is missing and Waverly has a panic attack.





	Where Is She

     Nicole had been missing for hours. It was unlike the officer to disappear without a word. Waverly told herself there was nothing to worry about. She told herself Nicole was dealing with a work emergency and had simply been too busy to let her know. She told herself anything she needed to hear, because the thought of her girlfriend being in trouble was unbearable. Waverly always feared the worst, and it broke her. She couldn't live without Nicole. The thought of having to live without her was terrifying. Nicole helped her see who she was, and what she really wanted in life. Nicole was everything she'd been waiting for.

  
     More hours passed. Waverly knew something was wrong... She could feel it. She didn't know what to do. It was the middle of the night, and leaving the homestead at this hour was a death wish. A million thoughts raced through her mind. Where was Nicole? Was she in danger? Was she hurt? It was all too much. Her breath caught in her chest and she fell to her knees. She couldn't breathe. Everything was spinning and she could hear her thoughts as though they were a multitude of voices, screaming at her until she couldn't take it anymore. Sobbing uncontrollably, she covered her ears, desperate for the voices to be silenced. Waverly rocked back and forth, the room continuing to spin as she became more and more disoriented.  
Waverly was pulled out of her frenzied state by a loud voice and arms that grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her until she came crashing back to reality. Waverly. WAVERLY. Her vision began to clear, and through the haze of her tears, she saw her sister's face. Wynonna. She looked up at her sister with such sadness and despair, and it broke Wynonna's heart.

  
     Wynonna held Waverly tight as she continued sobbing violently. Wynonna had never seen Waverly like this. It scared her. She still didn't know what was wrong, or why this was happening. She wanted to ask, but that wasn't what Waverly needed right now. She knew that Waverly just needed her to be there. Several long minutes passed until Waverly began to calm down. They just sat there for a moment, neither of them knowing what to say. Finally, Wynonna spoke. She carefully asked what was wrong, not wanting to reignite her sister's sobs. Waverly sat up, looked at Wynonna, and began to explain that Nicole was missing, and probably hurt or in danger, and that she didn't know what to do. She wiped new tears from her eyes as she told Wynonna that she felt like the worst girlfriend in the world, because something was obviously wrong and she hadn't done anything. The tears began to flow more freely as she reiterated that Nicole was everything to her, and she couldn't imagine a life without her.

  
     Wynonna sat there, speechless for a moment as she tried to find the right words to say. Waverly looked at her, expecting some sort of advice or answer that would fix her problem. Instead, her sister, who looked strangely guilty, got up to pour herself a glass of whiskey. Waverly watched in confusion as Wynonna downed the entire glass in one go and then met her gaze. She couldn't help but smile as she said, "Nicole is working a double shift tonight and her phone died. Didn't I tell you?" Wynonna started to pour herself another glass as Waverly stared at her incredulously. "Anyways...Do you want to order a pizza?" Wynonna asked. 


End file.
